


Giving It All To You

by louisbumlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Giving Birth, Kids, M/M, Pregnancy, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisbumlinson/pseuds/louisbumlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' giving birth to their third child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving It All To You

“God dammit Haz!”

It's stressful to say at least in the Styles household with two screaming kids, one barking dog and one very high-pitched screaming pregnant husband. Harry really didn't know how he got in the situation (Of course he did but i'is easier to say he didn't when someone asks). How did he end up with two beautiful kids, a dog and the most amazing boy in the universe as his husband? Really, that's a question for the gods. At least he's sure on one thing, he needed to get Louis to the hospital as soon as possible before he gets his balls chopped off (he likes his balls thank you very much).

His mum promised him she would be here 5 minutes ago to take care of the kids so he and Louis could go to the hospital and give birth to their third child. But, she isn't here yet and they can't leave the kids home alone and they definitely can't take them with them, they would be scarred for life. 

You would think because they already have two kids this would be a piece of cake, but this has been the worst pregnancy so far. It was hard being pregnant with two kids who wanted your attention all the time. Jake wanted to play “Scrabble”, Iris wanted to hand-paint and Louis' only human. He managed to play with his 7-year old son for about one hour before his back started to hurt and he had to change position and there aren't that many comfortable ways to sit on a chair. He could barely paint with Iris because his wrist hurts and his doctor told him not to strain it too much. 

He also has had morning sickness a lot longer than the last two times. The sickness almost went on for two months and it went to the point where both parents worried there was something seriously wrong (fortunately there was nothing to worry about, Louis had simply over-worked himself so his body took a beating)

But, with this being his third pregnancy he also knew his body better and what some things meant. He knew when his body wanted digestive with mustard and when he wanted cucumber dipped in hollandaise. He also knew when the baby wanted attention from Harry and when it wanted it from Louis. He also felt in this body that this will be his last pregnancy (Damn Harry's amazing sperm, from now on they will use condoms and condoms only). 

Harry on the other side wants more kids. He'd always wanted twins, always cooing at Louis little sisters whenever they are visiting. But he could feel Louis may not want any more after this one and he is man enough to respect that. But because this is his third pregnancy as a father does not mean he knows what to do during Louis' labour. He's ready with an overnight bag, he's called his mum and he's laid Louis in the back of their car. But 1, he can't find the bag 2, his mum has yet to arrive and 3, his wonderful husband is screaming at him and yeah he is panicking. 

The kids are playing in their garden with their dog, Tortilla, so he quickly walks up to their car to see what his husband wants. 

“Yes my love?” Harry tries for the calm collected attitude but both he and Louis can see right through.

“Why aren't we moving yet? Why doesn't you have the bag, why isn't your mum here, why-”

“Hey hey darling, my mum will be here any moment now and she will take care of our kids so we can go to the hospital and you can bring our little daughter to this world” Harry says at the same time he pushes away some hair from Louis face.

“Son..” Louis grumbles but accepts the answer and goes back to drinking his juice packet.

Just as Harry looks up to go back in the house he hears a car on their driveway. He sees his mum and step-dad behind the glass and certainly does not sigh in relief. 

He watches his mum park the car and walks up to him.

“Hello honey” she says and hugs him.

“Hey mum, thank you for coming” He says while returning the hug. “We really need to go but I can't find the overnight bag and I'm so stressed out right now”

“Just take a deep breath love, you should go, if we find it later we'll come and leave it to you. Sounds good?” Harry nods and moves quickly to their kids to say goodbye.

“Be good for granny now okay and I will see you later” He says and gives them a group hug. He kisses their foreheads, gives Tortilla a pat on the head and then races to the car. He sits in the drivers seat and starts the car. He hears something that sounds like “fucking finally” coming from Louis but he chooses to ignore it and turns the car into “drive”. 

“We're going now baby, hang in there” Harry says and looks in the rear-view mirror. Louis nods tiredly and opens another packet of juice.

~*****~

“Hello Mr Styles, I'm Annie and I'll be here to help your baby to the world today” A midwife presents herself. They've been in the hospital room for two hours but Louis' still only 5 centimetres open and he can't start pushing just yet. Harry sits right next to him, slowly petting his hair and telling him just about everything he can come up with. Louis only nods as an answer and goes back to listening to Harry telling him how good and sexy he looks right now.

“I believe in maybe six to eight hours we can start deliver the baby, but no earlier than six hours I'm afraid” Louis takes a deep sigh at that but realises there isn't much he can to about it. In the beginning he had screamed at the nurses for not helping him and at Harry for knocking him up in the first place (“I will squeeze your dick to pieces Styles after I'm getting out of this bed because it's your fault I'm in pain” Harry got scared at that because he knows that Louis often lives up to his threats) but he soon realised it didn't get him anywhere so he simply asked for some morphine to still the pain after saying the password (Harry thought he was being very creative when he thought of using a password so he knew when Louis was being serious since he at first didn't want any anaesthesia). 

The midwife smiled politely and then walked out the door. Louis looked up at Harry with drowsy eyes. 

“Do you ever regret marrying me?” he asked. Harry looked down at him in shock. 

“Why would I ever do that? You have given me everything I could dream of” Harry smiled at that thought. After meeting Louis at the X-Factor he seriously couldn't see himself with anyone else. He's glad he stayed true to Louis even when it was tough. He could easily just do whatever their management wanted him to do and go the easy way, but who said easy was better? He wouldn't trade his life for anything in the universe. He was glad when he and Louis came out together after an performance on the VMAs, he was glad when they got more love then hate from their fans, he was glad when he could kiss his lover in public, but he was over the moon when Louis told him he was one of 10 % of the males who could get pregnant. When Harry realised he could have his own family without having to adopt or use surrogate, he literally threw Louis in the air and just kissed him everywhere.

Louis and their kids where really a gift send from God and he sometimes wants to cry because of how happy he is. 

Back in the present Louis was answering his question. “Dunno, sometimes I wonder why you chose me and not one of those pretty girls you “dated”, I'm not that special”

“Louis William Styles you are the most perfect human I've ever seen. You were and will always be my first choice and you kinda offends me by saying you don't trust my judgement. I will always love yooooooou” Louis giggled at that.

“You can't quote Whitney Hudston dummy. But I love you too and I'm really glad you chose me” Harry smiled and gave his husband three kisses, one on the forehead, one on the nose and finally one on the mouth.

~*****~ 

10.37 pm Georgina Valeria Styles was born. Harry couldn't stop crying while holding his daughter. She looked so perfect in his arms. She had Louis nose, his ears and of course the famous Styles dimples. To say that they were happy was an understatement, their happiness couldn't be described in words, they have everything they've ever wanted and no one could ever take that away from them.


End file.
